Innocence Wearing Thin
by TMI.fan1257
Summary: Clary was just a 15 year old girl who either wanted sex or a meaningful relationship. What happens when a boy named Sebastian gives her one and another named Jace gives her the other? SMUT! FIRST FIC.
1. chapter 1

Hey future readers! My name is Rachel and I love reading and The Mortal Instruments fandom so most of my stories will revolve aroud this fandom. Anyways, here's my 1st fanfic so please do not judge too harshly. Feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm going to stop rambling now and get right into it. Here it is!

THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

Hi, my name is Clary Fray. I am 16 years old and I am pretty what my friend Izzy calls "innocent." But she doesn't know the half of it.

I have never done anything remotely sexual with anyone except myself. I have never even kissed anyone. I like to think of myself as a good girl on the outside. The only sexual contact I have is when I touch myself and I still can't find release. It's so frusturating!!!

I sit in my bed alone at night, wishing I had someone like all of the goals relationships I see all around me but it never happens. All my relationships are utter shit. I fell like no one can love me like I need them to.

I never even wasted my time with crushes. I just wanted a one-time fuck with a guy I knew just so I can get this stupid virginity off of my back. I hate it because it makes you so unattractive. Guys don't look at a stupid little virgin girl and say "wow I'd love to fuck the virgin out of her and then leave her because it was just a one night stand." No.

Part of me wants a relationship and the other part of me just wants sex. I think about that as I lay awake at midnight aroused and no way to find release. I reach my hand into my pajama bottoms. My hands are cold due to the winter chill, so I jumped a little when my it reaches my hot core. I run small circles around my clit and increase speed slowly. I finally start to feel pressure building up and I feel a wave of pleasure and I assumed I finally orgasmed but I was sorely mistaken. I decided to fall asleep even more depressed than before.

I woke up the next morning and began to apply my makeup. I typically wore a lot of makeup, the full face, but I was too depressed and I just threw on some sweatpants and headed off to school. Once I got there, I remembered that we were going on a field trip to the Observatory with the Educational Talent Search. I was excited only because we go with other schools which means new guys. I know, I'm a horny teenager, sue me. I reported to my first period class and they calked the ETS people down to the office to aboard the bus.

My friend Kaelie and I sat next to each other close to the back of the bus on the right side. I had already spotted a hottie sitting in the seat behind me and introduced myself. "Hi, my name's Clary. What's yours?" I said politely. "I'm Ryan." We then exchanged numbers and the principle of my school got on the bus. Apparently he was to be a chaperone so he would be keeping an eye on me because he knows my mother well.

I sat talking to Kaelie when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Ryan and the screen read 2 words that made my face flush bright red.

"Wanna fuck"

So how was that for a 1st chapter?! The cliffy I know. I will definitely continue this story and it will definitely be Clace soon I promise. Thanks for reading please RR!

-Rachel


	2. Unoriginal Title

**_I'mmmmm baaaaaccckkk! (lol whyee) Chapter 2! There was a requesy for longer chaptrrs and I really want to listen to your requests so here is a longer one. * IMPORTANT NOTE: I FORGOT THAT "RYAN" FROM THE LAST CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY SEBASTIAN SO IF YOU SKIPPED THIS NOTE LIKE A DAMN LOSER, YOUR LOSS*  OK! Enjoy._** ** _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__**

I stared at my phone in complete disbelief. Why did a guy like him want to have sex with me, a little virgin girl? I sent a quick reply to him and told my friend Kaelie all about it.

 **Kaelie POV** What Clary told me was completely unbelievable. This random guy asked her this horrible question? He should grow a vagina and ask her out. Yes, I said a vagina and not a pair because if we are being real, balls are weak. You just barely hit them and a guy will break down. Vaginas can bleed for 7 days and still live so eat that men. Why do men think that if they act all "sexy" they're going to get laid. No, I am waiting until marriage for my husband. I couldn't believe even more when I saw Clary's reply. A small word that made me so disappointed in her that I gave her the worst look ever.

 **Clary POV** I watched Kaelie's face change from a smile to a scowl. "What are you thinking, Clare?" She said a little too loud. "I want this and I thought that you would support me?" She just nodded her head and iy was time to get off of the bus and go into the observatory.

During the whole trip, Sebastian was giving me flirty looks and saying cute things out loud. I blushed so many times throughout the trip that Sebastian probably thought my cheeks were just naturally red. I really wanted to just go off with him but I knew that leaving Kaelie was not a good descision.

I walked back to the bus to get my money, which I had previously forgotten, and it was totally empty. I took a deep breath, grabbed my money, and when I turned around, I saw Sebastian. My breath caught in my throat as he approached me. "Is anyone waiting for you?" He asked in a low, husky voice. "N-no," I shakily replied. I was so nevous for what I knew was coming soon that for a moment, I forgot all about the money that I came onto the bus for in the first place.

"Are you ready to do this, then," he approached me and wispered in my ear in probably the _sexiest_ voice I had ever heard in my life, "Do you want me?" "YES!" I whispered with relief in my voice. I knew at that moment that I was going to finally be rid of my virginity.

 ** _Soooooo, what did you think? Was this long enough? I promise the next chapter will be really long. I will probably be uploading a new chapter every night aroung this time. Question time!_** ** _1\. Do you think this version of Clary and Seb is good?_** ** _2\. What about this feminist Kaelie?_** ** _3\. How'd you like this chapter?_** ** _The Clary/Seb lemon is in the next chapter so if you hate this ship don't read it. I have no shits to give. Also if it seems like I suck at spelling its because I do so, yea._** ** _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_** ** _-Rachel_**


	3. Gettin Sexy lol why

**_Hey guys sorry I didn't post yesterday I was lazy if we are being real here. This chapter will be lemony so be warned and it will be a Clary/Seb lemon so if you hate this ship, don't read it. If you don't like this story or you don't like me, please do not fucking read it. I wouldn't want you to read something you do not enjoy. So please Enjoy!_**

Sebastian began to kiss me, hard and passionate as he backed me into one of the bus seats. He carefully laid me down and, to my disappointment, stopped kissing me. "We don't have a lot of time to do this so I'm sorry if it is not that great," he said apoligetically (lol how do you even spell that). "It's fine," I quickly replied and pulled him back down toward me. he began to unbutton my jeans and I did the same. I assumed we were not going to bother with shirts so I left that alone as well as he did. I trailed my fingers down his chest and stomache as he placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and collarbone. I began to feel him through the fabric of his boxers and I could feel his arousal was building quickly. He slipped a finger under the waistband of my panties and look at me for permission. I nodded a simple yes and went back to work. He pulled down my panties and threw them somewhere on the bus. I did the same with his boxers. He trailed kisses down my body and I got lost in them. Before I knew it, I felt his tongue thrust into my core and I moaned out loud. He started to nibble ever so gently on my clit and use his fingers to prepare me for what's to come. He finally rose from between my legs and kissed me passionately I could taste myself on him but I didn't mind. "Let me return the favor," I said in a low, sensual voice. "You don't have to," he said. "I want to." And with that, I placed my lips around the head of his dick and pushed forward, sucking lightly. His hands flew into my hair as he bucked his hips and made sounds I didn't even kniw were humanly possible. "If you want to make it to the actual sex part I suggest you stop!" He said with urgency. I brought my lips back up to meet with his and our tongues battled for dominance. He tokd me that this would hurt and that I could tell him to stop if I needed him to. I silently nodded and told him to go on. He lined himself up with my entrance and began to push. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I looked down and he was only a quarter way in! He pushed in all the way and I have never felt more filled. I told him to go ahead and move and he began a slow pace. I couldn't describe how it felt. It didn't feel good, like it was just happening. "Harder." I grunted. He picked up the pace, pounding into me with each thrust. I then began to feel indescribable pleasure. "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled. I felt a wave of something wash over me and then Sebastian was spilling his seed into me. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of me. He quickly got up, got dressed and left the bus. I did the same and I went to find Kaelie. I had to tell her everything!

 ** _Soooo what did you think? Review please! xoxoxoxox -Rachel_**


	4. LMAO IDFK A TITLE SO COME AT ME BITCH

**_HEYYYYY I'M BAAAACCCKKK! No chapter last night because it was New Years Eve and I was spending time with my family. I was ded (yes I know how I spelled it) last night so I went to bed lmao. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

I rushed off the bus and called Kaelie. "Hey, Clary, where are you?!" she answered. "I'm by the bus. Where are you?" "In the bathroom," she responded. "Great! I'll be there in a minute." And with that, I hung up the phone and ran to find her. When I was running, I accidentally ran into someone and fell on the ground. It turned out to be Sebastian and he smiled and held out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it and we just stood in front of each other, staring. He was a beautiful man. With pitch black hair and a wide smile that made me feel like it was only for me. I think I love him but I don't want him to get scared by my declaration. I was snapped out of my trance by Kaelie yelling my name. "CLARY!" "What?" I answered. "Come on, the bus is leaving!" I hurried onto the bus and sat in my seat, where Sebastian and I had had sex earlier and I feel bad for not telling Kaelie. I wanted to tell her immeadiately but I knew she would not approve. My phone buzzed and I looked on my screen to find a text from Ryan. "Hey baby. I see you are sitting in our seat, aren't you?" the phone read. I blushed and replied, "Yes. What school do you even go to?" "The JFK School of the Performing Arts," he replied. I did some quick googling and apparently, that school is only 40 minutes from mine. I was so excited to hear that he lived close because maybe, just maybe, we could have an actual relationship.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER** After a few weeks, I could finally go to Sebastian's house. I was excited to meet his parents and little sister, who is adorable by the way. But, when I showed up at his house, the only person there was Seb. As soon as I walked in, he gave me a look that sent shocks through my body. Like a meal that ge was ready to devour. He got up off of the couch and walked up to me. "You look stunning," He whispered in my ear. I got instant butterflies and kissed him softly and well, you know what happens after that. After our previous events, I asked Seb where his family was. "They are at my sister's dance competition," he answered. After a little while, I had to leave because I was having pancakes for dinner and I was not missing that! As soon as I walked in the door, my mom asked me where I had been and I told her that I was at Seb's house. She looked at me with that mom look of anger and then we got into a huge fight about me seeing boys without permission. At tge end of the argument, she said somethung so surprising and cryptic. "Sometimes I think I gave uo the wrong child." "WHAT!" I yelled. "Luke get in here please," my mom said. My dad walked into the kitchen and my mom said "It's time to tell her." Luke's next words were ones that would change my life forever. "I'm not your father, Clary." "Then who is," I said. And as it turns out, my father is a very notorious criminal in California named Valentine. Also I had a brother that was one year older than me and that Valentine took after the divorce between him and my mom. I was completely shaken up about this that I stayed in my room for about three days contemplating what to do with this new information. I had about a million texts from Seb and I finally decided to tell him everything. He was completely supportive and that is why I love him. He even told me that he loves me and of course I said it back. He sent me a picture of his little sister playing with a porcelin doll. This picture seemed very familiar so I asked my mom if she had seen it before. She said "Honey, that is the picture of you that I keep in my wallet." "ME?!"

 ** _WHAT?! THS CLIFFY OMG I CAN'T. But how did you like this chapter? I won't be able to upload as much starting now becuase I have been on winter break from school and it starts back up on Wednesday. I will be uploading on Monday, Wednesday and Friday from now on. Also PLEASE tell me if you have a story suggestion. I just need a category (Mortal Instruments, Selection Series, Suoernatural, etc.), A rating (M!), a plot, and a ship. So, yea Review! -Rachel 3_**


	5. Insert Chapter Title

**_Heyyyyy guys I'M BAAAACK! How have you all been doing? How was your holiday? I am back with another chapter in this story. I don't know what else to say so yea, enjoy!_** The pictures of Sebs little sister he showed me were pictures if me when I was little and I have a missing brother who is one year older than me. What? How could I have been so stupid. Sebastian's "little sister" had the same fiery red hair and bright green eyes I have. That's probably why I thought she was so adorable. What about his parents, are they fake, too? Is Sebastian my brother? DID I HAVE SEX WITH MY BROTHER?! I went into the kitchen and asked my mom what my brother's name was. "Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern, after his father, Valentine," she replied. "So his father, my father's name is Valentine?" "Correct," my mother answered. I went back to my bedroom and screamed into my pillow. His father's name is Valentine and that is what Sebastian said his father's name was. But Sebastian can't be my brother. My brother's name is Johnathan and he can't be lying about his name because his friends would have said something. But, in the other suspicions I have, all signs point to him being my brother. My phone chimed and I discovered a text from Sebastian. "Do you want to come back over?" My whole being screamed no but my head said yes because I could confront him so I replied "Yea, sure babe." I was disgusted by him now and I will confront him about being my brother.

 **30 MINS LATER** I arrived at Sebastian's house and it was once again empty. He walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Hey babygirl." He knows that when he whispers like that, it drives me crazy. Now, I'm further disgusted. He asked me if I wanted him and I replied with a harsh no. "Why not baby, I'm ready," he said. I took one look at the crotch of his pants and I could agree with that statement. He was definitely ready! Obviously I couldn't have sex with him if I know he is my brother but not everything is sex, right? I feel so bad but I don't want to leave him hanging and if we are being honest, I want him too. "I'm on my period," I lied, "but we could do other stuff." "Ok babe, whatever you want." I dropped to my knees and Seb stared at me with wide eyes in anticipation. I quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans. I let his pants fall and I began to rub him through his boxers. He wove his hands in my hair and moaned out loud. I knew I was driving him crazy and I felt gratification from this. I pulled down his boxers and his member was freed. I ran my tounge around the tip and latched my mouth around it. I sucked in with a great amount of force. Sebastian gasped in pleasure pain and shot his load down my throat. "Ok," I said, "Now that you've gotten off, when were you going to tell me that you are my BROTHER!?" "Oh, dear sister, you've made a huge mistake."

 ** _Hahahahaha I know I'm evil._** ** _LMAO The cliffy again. Predict what will happen and PM me or just type it in the reviews y'all. m'kay bye -Rachel_**


End file.
